


Truth, the Daughter of Time

by Khaleesi_of_Lannisport



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: AU, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Conspiracy, F/M, Planet Vegeta, Romance to come in later chapters, Royalty, Timeline around Bardock film, Vegeta's childhood, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_of_Lannisport/pseuds/Khaleesi_of_Lannisport
Summary: King Vegeta's disinherited daughter takes the throne temporarily while Freeza contemplates the Saiyan races' destruction. Her court is filled with whispers of a coup, and there's not many she can trust beyond her younger brother, Prince Vegeta and his guard, Nappa.
Relationships: Cooler (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Cooler / Original Saiyan Character, Original Saiyan Character / Cooler, Original Saiyan Character / Zarbon, Zarbon (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Zarbon / Original Saiyan Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue / Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from English history surrounding Henry VIII's daughter Mary Tudor. I know this series won't be popular but I wanted to try my hand at writing a DBZ AU fic. Please let me know your thoughts about story / plot or characters.

Prologue / Background:

Ryoko was the eldest daughter to King Vegeta, born twelve years before Prince Vegeta, and all but disinherited to the throne.

King Vegeta had taken her mother as his wife based merely on her beauty and social connections. She was a part of a small clan of Saiyans that were wealthy and intellectually focused, rather than their brutish cousins but their power-levels were weaker as a result. Known as the ‘snow-Saiyans’ because of their homesteading in the mountains and their pale appearances; their hair wasn’t the traditional black but white, silver or grey, however the eyes were the same obsidian-black. 

After the birth of his daughter King Vegeta voiced his dissatisfaction with her perceived weakness, believing that his bloodline and power-level should have superseded any level his daughter would have inherited. 

As a result, he discarded the princess’ mother and took to having mistresses in hopes of producing a stronger child. 

In that time, Ryoko undertook research and knowledge-seeking amidst her father’s philandering. She was trained for battle as expected by a member of the royal family, but she never gained a strength beyond eight-thousand no matter how hard she trained.

News had reached her that one of King Vegeta’s mistresses was pregnant and was expected to deliver a son. On that day, Ryoko was summoned by her father to witness the birth.  
Her father stood with his advisers and council while the walls vibrated with the screams of the king’s mistress. 

Ryoko watched as the midwives assisted with the birth and the princess realized her life was to change permanently, but it would be up to her if this change was good or bad. 

“You have a son!” cried the midwife as she held the baby prince in her arms. King Vegeta was overjoyed at the news but was anxious to know the boy’s power-level.

“Take him to be examined,” the king ordered. Within a few moments the midwife confirmed what many prayed for: the boy’s power was higher than expected. He was then swiftly named for his father, Prince Vegeta. 

Chapter 1

Six years had passed and Lady Ryoko was left in charge of her younger brother, responsible for his well-being and household. King Vegeta entrusted her to care for the prince and she saw this task as a test of loyalty. Any mistakes or harm that came to the boy would result in her death. 

Ryoko was now eighteen and had cared for Prince Vegeta, as the king’s mistress was discarded after the birth of his son. In that time there were many hardships, Ryoko was demoted and disinherited, unable to marry or choose her own path, and yet she continued to personally oversee his training and growth. 

She watched as he trained with the Saibamen in one of Lord Freeza’s training facility. General Nappa was in attendance with her as he was assigned to Prince Vegeta as a personal guard.  
“How has the prince faired in his training today? I understand you’ve placed two more Saibamen for this session,” she asked the General.

Nappa nodded, “Yes, Lady Ryoko, he keeps advancing and it is becoming harder to trip him up. With each new assignment he becomes stronger. He is truly his father’s son.” 

Ryoko studied her brother’s attacks, watching him move swiftly before landing any blows and destroying the small green creatures bred for training. 

Prince Vegeta destroyed them all with a large energy blast completing his training and demanded to be released from the chamber. He side-eyed Nappa as the General complimented his skills.

“Stop kissing-up, Nappa!” the prince snapped. 

Ryoko promptly rolled her eyes at his arrogance, and the prince took note. “Oh? Sister, do you have a problem?”

“Vegeta, you know better than to act cruelly to one of your generals, he was simply praising your abilities and there is no need to be rude.”

Prince Vegeta grunted in response, “Whatever.”

Wordless the trio continued on to the moving platform, the prince at the front with his sister at his side with Nappa standing behind them.

“This place bores me. I want another combat assignment, no more drills!” the prince whined. 

“Perhaps you can put in a request with Lord Freeza for an assignment,” Ryoko answered.

Instead of listening to his sister, Prince Vegeta replied with distaste. “Man, Freeza, the day will soon be here where won’t take anymore orders from him! You watch!”

“Oh?” Nappa inquired, “You think so?”

Ryoko watched a smug smirk form on her brother’s face, “I know so!” 

There had been whispers of disenfranchisement and rebellion, to break from the Cold Empire, but no actions had ever been attempted. No one was that foolish.

When the trio reached the end of the platform, Ryoko turned to her brother wished him well on any new assignments he takes on. “Be sure to watch over him, Nappa.” 

The General bowed his head slightly to his ladyship. Ryoko then bent over to touch her brother’s head but his hand caught her wrist, surprising her. 

“I don’t need you or anyone to watch over me! Got it?”

Ryoko snatched it back, eyeing her brother’s reaction. “I know you like to think you’re too tough not to have any help, but I will always watch over you whether you want it or not. I am your sister.” 

Sayians were not known to express affection and this was as close as she was ever going to tell her brother ‘I love you.’ 

Prince Vegeta huffed and turned heel, walking away from his sister. 

Lady Ryoko released a frustrated sigh before turning to Nappa, “Make sure he comes back in one piece, that’s all I ask.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Lady Ryoko had taken it upon herself to learn the ways of the Saiyan court, studying which men were the sycophants and which were wise council. While unable to rule in her own right, she hoped that when her brother became king, she could offer her council to him and warn him of the ‘yes-men’ of the court. King Vegeta would occasionally ask her opinion of matters of state and she would give her best response to on-going matters, such planets that were in the pool for conquering, warriors that were up for promotion from mid-to-elite positions, and of course the status of her brother’s up-bringing. These encounters, while few and far between, were the highlight of Ryoko’s week or more often month. Unfornately, her talents were spent on caring for her brother and nothing else. 

She had received word that Prince Vegeta was successful in obtaining a new challenging assignment but had rudely barged into Lord Freeza’s quarters to do so. Embarrassed, Ryoko knew she needed to rectify any ruffled feathers lest word reached her father the king that she couldn’t control her brother’s behavior. 

Ryoko walked the hallways of the building hoping to find Lord Freeza in his quarters but instead came upon another soldier, his Head Commander Zarbon. 

She took a deep breath and straightened herself before approaching him, “Sir? May I have a word?”

The Head Commander turned to the Saiyan princess, and offered a curt nod, “Of course, Lady Ryoko, what is it you wish to speak about?”

“Allow me to formally apologize to you and Lord Freeza about my brother’s behavior, it is my responsibility to teach him proper manners and it seems I have fallen short.”

Zarbon folded his arms as he continued listening to this young Saiyan’s graceful apology. He noted how she wasn’t like many of the other Saiyans he had the misfortune of speaking with, she was polite and very well-spoken. But that came at a price it seemed, as she was removed from inheriting the throne from her father. A shame in Zarbon’s mind as the Saiyans could still be an asset with Ryoko as leader, but they only responded to brute strength. 

As she continued her apology Zarbon raised his hand to signal for her to stop, “Please, Lady Ryoko, I know how hard it is to keep young boys in check, and I thank you for offering your apology to Lord Freeza. I shall pass it along to him.”

Relief came upon her face, “Thank you, sir and if there is anything you or Lord Freeza needs of me, please I will do so as penance for my brother’s actions.”

Zarbon smiled, “That won’t be necessary, Prince Vegeta’s skills are enough to garner the respect of our lordship.”

Ryoko nodded and was about to turn to leave before Zarbon started again, “But! There is something I’d like to ask you, my lady, if you don’t mind.”

The Saiyan princess turned, “Yes sir. I will answer to the best of my ability.”

The Head Commander nodded, “Well, it has to do with you, Lady Ryoko. You seem content with your status and I know the Saiyans are a proud race, but you don’t have this air of arrogance about you. Why is that?”

“Well sir-” she started.

“Zarbon, please,” he replied.

“Sir,” she stressed, “I suppose its just in my nature. I am the daughter of the king and it is my duty to follow my king’s instructions.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t explain your calmness or lack of pride.”

“I have pride, sir, I just express it differently than you expect.”

At this Ryoko beamed. Zarbon was taken aback by her confidence and could then see the different pride she spoke of.

“Is there anything else you need of me?” she asked coolly. 

Zarbon gave another brief smile, “No, not at this time my ladyship.”

The princess left and went about her day, happy that she rectified the damage done by her proud brother. 

The Head Commander later told his superior, Lord Freeza, that if he still plans to destroy the Planet Vegeta, he should consider keeping the Saiyan princess along with the prince. 

\--------

Unbeknownst to Ryoko, about a month prior to Prince Vegeta’s outburst, there was a council meeting about the line of succession for the throne. There were a few loyalists to Lady Ryoko’s claim, arguing that her gender and perceived ‘weak’ power-level shouldn’t disinherit her completely, while the majority kowtowing members argued in favor of the prince’s claim as he is named for his father and their planet, it is a matter of maintaining the status quo.

King Vegeta sat upon his throne listening to councilmembers go back and forth, and someone finally came up with a compromise for the succession: should Prince Vegeta die without heirs, the Lady Ryoko could inherit the throne, and if the king were to die before the prince reaches maturity, Ryoko would act as regent for her brother. There was some debate about age would be considered ‘maturity,’ with some arguing eighteen and others argued for twenty-five. The agreed upon age was twenty. 

Little did the king and his councilmembers know that this new law of succession would come in handy and cause must strife amongst members of court.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

King Vegeta and his small elite team had been assigned to handle a rather difficult planet, and while the challenge invigorated the king’s ego, he underestimated the people he was facing. He was severely wounded and taken back to Planet Vegeta in haste.

Lady Ryoko was asleep in her room when she was stirred awake by General Nappa.

“My lady! Apologies for the late hour but the king has been wounded in battle and could be near death.”

“What?” Ryoko sat up immediately at hearing ‘death.’ 

She dressed quickly and was escorted by a group of guards to the medical wing of their castle-estate. King Vegeta was already placed in a healing tank and being monitored by the Cold Empire’s doctors and staff. Word already reached the councilmen as they gathered in the corner of the room.

An elderly alien, short-statured with white hair and beard, approached her with unease in his eyes. “My lady, King Vegeta is in a medically-induced coma, his injuries are too severe for us to risk any further treatment at this time. We expect him to remain unconscious for at least sixteen hours before we can safely wake him.”

This unnerved the princess but there was nothing more she could do but listen to the doctors. 

“Keep me updated as you continue treatment, doctor. Tell no one else but me of any changes,” the young Saiyan princess declared. She was mentally side-eyeing the councilmen in the corner. 

A hand touched her shoulder and she recognized one of the councilmen, Paragus. 

“My lady, there is an urgent matter you must attend to,” Paragus said in a low-stern voice. “You need to be declared regent for the prince as soon as possible.”

“Regent? What are you talking about?” Ryoko asked. 

Another councilmen stepped forward, “There was a council meeting a month ago to prepare just an emergency, where you would be named as regent for Prince Vegeta, should anything happen to the king.”

This was news to Ryoko and the surprise was written on her face. Regent? That can’t be true. Her father hadn’t made any mention of this change in succession, and to do so in secret would undermine her new authority. 

“Do you have the document to prove this, Paragus?” The princess demanded. 

Paragus nodded, “We members of the council have it in the chambers of the castle-estate. You must sign it as quickly as you can, my lady.”

Nappa grunted, “You mean, ‘my queen,’ don’t you Paragus? She is now regent in all but title.”

“Nappa, now is not the time for semantics. Paragus, lead the way and I will review this document myself,” Ryoko was unsure how real this succession change was, and she wasn’t going to be mistaken for causing a coup d'état. 

\----

When they reached the council room, Paragus retrieved the sealed parchment and handed it to Ryoko. 

She quickly broke the seal and began to read the declaration, and as it confirmed, she was indeed to be named as regent in the untimely death of King Vegeta until her brother reached maturity at age twenty. 

“Wait. My father is not dead, merely in a coma from his injuries for another sixteen hours. I cannot sign this.”

Paragus sighed in frustration, “Please, my lady, we need you to take charge, we are without our king and you offer stability to the kingdom.”

The councilmen murmured in agreement.

“What would Lord Freeza say if he learned we were without leadership? He could view as a power vacuum to assume even more control over us. Please this is the only way to maintain what little independence we still have.” 

Paragus was right and the other councilmen knew this, but most importantly, Ryoko knew this as well. If and when her father recovered, she could explain the circumstance to him.

“Very well, Paragus, I will sign it. But! Under the condition that when my father recovers, he will return to his rightful seat on the throne.” Ryoko would not been seen as a usurper and with that said she signed her name declaring herself queen-regent of Planet Vegeta.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Queen Ryoko was dressed in royal garb with the Saiyan royal seal placed on the right of her chest. Her armor was black with red detailing to match the royal seal. She wore the necklace of her father’s royal bloodline and bracelets representing her mother’s clan. It had been twelve hours since King Vegeta was placed in a coma and the new queen-regent had to share this news with her overlord, Freeza. 

To say she was nervous was an understatement, her stomach was constantly turning, her mouth was dry, and she couldn’t see beyond tunnel vision leading to Lord Freeza’s chamber. Queen Ryoko was escorted by Paragus and Nappa. 

Paragus reassured her this was the best course of action, “Rather than having him hear it through the grapevine we should tell him ourselves and promise him nothing will change under your regency.” 

The young queen nodded quietly. She entered the room and saw Lord Freeza stood gazing upon a hologram of maps and stats, no doubt surveying his growing empire. Next to him were his elite commanders, Zarbon and Dodoria. 

Zarbon politely cleared his throat to inform Freeza of her arrival. Ryoko bowed graciously along with Paragus and Nappa as Freeza’s eyes landed on them. This was her first audience with Lord Freeza under any capacity besides that of her brother’s activities. It was her moment to prove herself as a leader and not a glorified babysitter. 

Queen Ryoko then took another step forward from her escorts and bowed again. 

“My lord, I allow me to inform you of some terrible news from Planet Vegeta,” she started.

Freeza’s cold eyes narrowed, “Oh? What news would that be?”

Ryoko took another deep breath, “My father, King Vegeta, was in combat earlier today, at the request of your lordship.”

“Yes, I am aware of that,” replied a seemingly annoyed Freeza.

“Sire, my father has been severely injured and is in critical condition in the medical tank. I am here to present myself as acting-regent until my father recovers.” Ryoko stood firm with her declaration. 

One Freeza’s eyebrow flinched momentarily, “I see. You will be the one to take charge then?”

Ryoko nodded, “Yes. Any and all news or requests will be my responsibility.”

“Requests? Hmph. I do believe you mean my ‘commands,’” Freeza replied. No one could ever really read Lord Freeza, it was easy to see when he was angry or disappointed, but all other emotions were a guess or met by the fatal end of an energy blast through the chest. 

The Saiyan queen collected herself before answering, “Of course, Lord Freeza, ‘commands.’ My mistake, sire.”

At this Freeza walked slowly from his maps towards the trio of Saiyans, “A Saiyan who admits fault? Why, I have seen everything, now, haven’t I? I appreciate your visit here, Lady Ryoko. See to it that I am kept inform of King Vegeta’s recovery.”

Paragus then took a step forward, “Sire, she is now queen-regent, not lady.”

Ryoko gritted her teeth, “Paragus!”

Freeza walked gracefully towards Paragus, eyeing his strength and boldness, “You dare correct me in my own chamber?” 

Councilmen Paragus’ face became blue with fear, “I only meant that..I.”

“Sire, just as your presence demands respect, Paragus meant to extend that same curtesy to her,” Nappa responded swiftly.

At this Ryoko knew she lost all respect from Freeza but tried her best conceal her embarrassment.

“Well, then, if Queen Ryoko were to take learn anything from this encounter, it is when to keep her subordinates in their place. Is that not right, your highness?” 

Ryoko felt her blood freeze as the overlord’s red eyes stared into her obsidian ones. 

“Yes, of course, my lord. Something I need to work on for the future,” she answered sternly. It took all her strength not to break down in tears in that moment. 

“Good. Now then, if there’s nothing else, I do believe you should be on your way.” 

Freeza returned to his commanders as the Saiyans bowed again and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The door to the queen’s chambers slammed shut with a thud felt across the corridors, frightening the maids who were outside. Ryoko slid her back against the door landing on the cool marble floor and felt the tears begin to fall from her eyes. Her first real test as queen and she failed. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess replaying the actions that took place an hour ago. The only thing she did right was right after the meeting...

In the hallway as they left Freeza’s chamber, Ryoko turned to Paragus and reprimanded him. 

“The next time you dare speak out of turn like that, you’ll have no tongue to speak with,” her voice was low but with a hard-whispered tone. She then turned to Nappa, “See to it that neither of you ever embarrasses your queen like that again.” 

Both men nodded and replied with apologies. 

Back in her own chambers, Ryoko felt safe but it was short lived as she was reminded of her new duties. She had to inform her brother of the news once he’d return from assignment. Ryoko stood up from the floor and collected herself before opening the door and asking for her maids to return. 

Ryoko bathed and changed garb in haste, again fashioning in royal seal and long necklace of her father. Her brother would know what her new position was before she could utter a word.  
She stood at the landing bay and watched as his space pod returned to Planet Vegeta. The prince exited his pod and his eyes met with a royal welcome party, and with his sister in the center. He was surprised to see his sister wearing the royal armor of their father along with his necklace.

“Welcome back, Prince Vegeta. We’ve been expecting you,” Queen Ryoko started. 

Prince Vegeta’s eyes narrowed, “Is this some kind of joke? Why are you dressed like that? You’re not a member of the royal family.”

Ryoko stepped forward towards her brother, “Our father, King Vegeta, named me as regent if anything were to happen to him. Father is severely injured and has been placed in a coma for the time being.”

Vegeta crossed his arms in suspicion, “So? This feels like a grab at power.”

“Vegeta, you’re my little brother, I’d never rob you of your place on the throne but you’re too young to lead our people. And this is a temporary measure until father is fully healed.”  
“I want to see father, now!” Prince Vegeta pushed his way passed the guards at his sister’s side and towards the medical-wing. Ryoko followed closely behind him momentarily but realizing she had the higher rank and therefore should walk before him. Vegeta took note of this change and quickened his pace and soon there was a speed-walking match to who can reach the medical-wing faster!

Any outsider looking in would have found this spectacle ridiculous but, it was about power and rank. Unfornately, Vegeta was without shame and sped his way passed his sister, beating her to the healing tank that held their father.

The doctors informed the prince of the king’s condition as Ryoko entered.

“Queen Ryoko, we were just informing the young prince on the latest update on the king’s health.” One of the elderly alien doctors held out a hologram chart detailing the broken bones that still needed mending and the organ damage requiring surgery.

“When will he come out of his coma? Its been well-passed twelve hours and I assumed there’s some improvement,” the queen inquired.

But the doctor shook his head, “His condition hasn’t improved as much as we’d like, your highness. It still isn’t safe to perform surgery to repair the damage done to his internal organs. It is my professional recommendation to keep him in the coma for another ten hours.”

“This is absurd! I don’t believe this doctor’s diagnosis. I demand our father have another examination this instance,” bellowed Prince Vegeta. 

“Sire, I have been a medical doctor with the Cold Empire for nearly three decades. I know what I am saying is the truth of the matter.”

Vegeta grunted, “Like I care!” He turned to his sister, “We should have Saiyan doctors re-examine him. Shouldn’t we?”

Before the doctor could rebut, Queen Ryoko lifted her hand to stop him, “Ten hours? That’s your diagnosis?” 

The small doctor nodded. Ryoko then turned to her brother, “We wait ten hours more before calling on other doctors.”

Vegeta gritted his teeth in frustration. Ryoko’s face remained firm towards her brother and finally her relented. “Fine. But if he hasn’t improved, it will be on your head, sister!”  
And with that, the young Saiyan prince left in a huff. Queen Ryoko needed to gain control over him as soon as possible lest he challenge her ability to be his regent. 

\-------

A detailed report of King Vegeta’s status was sent to Lord Freeza within the hour, per the request of Queen Ryoko.

Zarbon reviewed the charts before handing them to his liege. 

“Sire, it seems the king will remain in a coma for the time being.” 

Dodoria, Freeza’s other esteemed commander grunted a response, “Serves him right! That job was ours to take and he stole it for his own glory. And what’s worse is he did a poor job securing the planet. We’ve to go in and correct his mistake! If he knows what’s good for him, he should stay in that coma.” 

Freeza chuckled in agreement, “Now, now, Dodoria, we can’t all be as callous as you are when it comes to the king’s health. Besides, aren’t we in good hands with his little daughter in charge?” 

Zarbon detected the sarcasm in Freeza’s tone when referring to Queen Ryoko.

“I thought she was a bastard,” Dodoria responded.

“No, not a bastard, she was disinherited after the prince’s birth,” Zarbon replied, he was a known stickler for the rules, and he knew that Ryoko was a wronged princess. 

“Whatever her status, she is now in the queen of the Saiyans, and that means she needs to be kept in line,” Freeza countered. “She could be amassing a coup to remove her father and brother, or worse yet, against me.”

Zarbon hesitated a moment, thinking of a more polite reply to his lord. “Sire, I doubt that. According to my intelligence, and personal observations, she’s been nothing but loyal to her family, even with her lower disinherited status.”

“Regardless,” Freeza began, “now that she’s in control she might want to extend her power a bit, test her royal strength as it were. Keep a close eye on her Zarbon. You’ll be my inside man for this operation.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Twenty hours had passed and still no improvement. At the request of Prince Vegeta, Queen Ryoko summoned Saiyan doctors from across the planet for a reassessment of the king’s condition. One thing was certain to Ryoko, her reign would last longer than she originally anticipated. She pondered what her next moves should be as regent knowing fully that whatever she ordered would immediately be challenged and readily dissected by the councilmembers. She turned her eyes to her brother, Vegeta, who was growing impatient waiting for the doctors to arrive. He was always stubborn to a fault, a trait they both shared from their father. Whether she wanted to acknowledge it or not, the Saiyan siblings had far more in common than they’d like to admit. They were both children of a king...

An idea struck her. A coronation! Proclaiming them as joint rulers should the king die. But how to convince Vegeta?

\------

Later at dinner, Ryoko and Vegeta sat together in silence, enjoying the spread of rare fruits, meats, and other delicacies only members of the elite would ever dream to taste. It was during this moment of togetherness that Ryoko thought it best to propose her idea to her brother. She cleared her throat before placing her dining utensils down to discuss her plans of a coronation. Ryoko explained how grand it would be to celebrate their bond as siblings, to display their continued role as leaders of their people, and to fend off any worries of succession.

“It would demonstrate unity between us, as rulers of the Saiyan people.”

Vegeta didn’t look up from his dinner and continued to shovel more food onto his plate before gobbling it up in one or two bites. He was only six and his manners were very much lacking even through the vain attempts of Ryoko to correct them. 

“Well?” she stressed. “What do you think of my idea?”

With a full mouth he replied simply with, “Fine.”

“I’d like to know your opinion on this idea, Vegeta. You’re the prince and heir to the throne, and its important we show that during the ceremony.”

“Hmph,” he swallowed his food before responding, “That’s right, sister. I am the prince. No one will ever forget or question that. But you? Well, there’s already talk of you messing things up.”

Ryoko’s brows furrowed. “What talk, Vegeta?”

A subtle smirk grew on his face, “Oh? You haven’t heard how embarrassingly bad your meeting with Freeza went? I mean, letting Paragus of all people talk for you. How foolish can you be, dear sister?” 

Ryoko folded her hands on her lap, took a deep breath before answering her very rude younger brother. Rather than setting off in anger, she had developed a tactic of turning a dispute into a teachable moment, deflecting her failings and garnering support from people. So, far it had worked wonders of her brother. 

Ryoko set the bait.

“What would you have done then, Vegeta?”

And, of course, he took it. He gleamed at the prospect of correcting his sister.

“I’d set them straight, tell them that I’m in charge and remind them of the consequences if they speak out against me.” Vegeta was proud and full of bravado, even at age six. There was no doubt he would be an ineffectively leader unless Ryoko corrected his attitude. 

“I have already done that, Vegeta. I sent Paragus on a tedious mission off planet where he can do no further harm and I’ve ensured those loyal to him learn not to imitate his behavior.”

It was a white-lie, Paragus had been sent off planet but for other reasons...more personal, relating to his son, Broly. But, Ryoko did meet and threaten the councilmembers who were loyal to Paragus: lack of funding towards programs they support, their statuses stripped away, and of course, their deaths. 

This impressed Vegeta, perhaps he underestimated his sister after all, but he’d never admit it aloud to her. 

Ryoko took hold again of her utensil and eyed Vegeta, “Are we in agreement then, brother? That we will proceed with a coronation for unity?” 

Vegeta nodded silently, and together they resumed their dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

The arrangements had been set, reset, and reset again! The date marked, and invitations were sent out to all elite members of society and not just Saiyan, but also within the Cold Empire. Freeza, of course, would be in attendance along with his commanders and the Ginyu Force. King Cold having retired from his duties as leader sent his eldest son in his place, Lord Cooler.  
Cooler was annoyed at the idea of spending any time on the monkey filth planet let alone having to spend it with his brother Freeza. Ugh! There wasn’t enough wine in the galaxy to numb the event for him. 

\-----

The day had long arrived, and last-minute details were run over by Queen Ryoko to take note. While she had been nervous leading up to the day, she felt energized by this event, it was something to solidify her role not only as a leader but also as a member of the royal family. Often, she had been dismissed and disregarded by her status, her mother’s name lost on her father’s lips, and it seemed at long last Ryoko was earning recognition as the true heir. It was a bittersweet realization that it came at the expense of her father’s health.   
King Vegeta was still recovering, though the surgeries were a success, he was unable to wake up from his medically induced coma. Now, it had been well over a month since the regency began and whispers if the king was ever to truly recover from this became louder and louder. And one councilmember was blasting this message even louder: Paragus. He had meetings with top generals and other Saiyan elites to further plan a future without King Vegeta on the throne. Paragus played to their loyalties to the late queen, King Vegeta’s first wife, and to Saiyan tradition that dictates that the eldest child should inherit the throne regardless of sex. But Paragus knew he needed to remain cautious around Queen Ryoko and Prince Vegeta about his intentions.

\---- 

The coronation was to be held in the main throne room as it could seat the largest amount of people, and of course, because that’s where the throne was...obviously. Per Vegeta’s request.  
Sycophants and other brownnosers arrived early to schmooze with elite members of the Cold Empire like Captain Ginyu or Head Commanders Zarbon and Sauza. Both commanders wore their best armor sporting their respective insignia for their overlords. They tolerated each other as best they could but it was always a façade. 

“Sauza, how goes the new section of Cooler Planet #3890?” Zarbon asked before sipping his glass of wine or whatever this alcohol Saiyans deem acceptable for guests.

The blue-skinned alien grimaced, “It has been a challenge to say the least. But, as a fellow Head Commander, you know how it is.”

“Yes, yes, quite,” a very bored Zarbon replied, looking around the throne room to find anyone more interesting.

Awkward silence stood in place between them only to be saved with Ginyu strolling over. 

“Evening Zarbon, Sauza, I didn’t know Lord Cooler was going to be in attendance.”

Sauza, ever the ass kisser, answered in the most grandiose manner, “Why, King Cold requested it himself to have Lord Cooler here in his stead, my lord agreed without a moment’s hesitation. He trusts his eldest son with the most important of tasks.”

“Really?” Ginyu pondered aloud. “Is that why he sent him to this monkey circus rather than come down here himself?”

Zarbon did his best to conceal his amusement with Ginyu’s bluntness. It caused Sauza to blush and stutter a reply, “But of course, Lord Cooler has other important duties but when his lordship’s father requests something, who is he to refuse?”

Ginyu couldn’t help but laugh, “You’re a hell of a brownnoser for Cooler, aren’t you Sauza?” 

“How dare you! I am the Head Commander of Lord Cooler’s Armored Squadron, the most elite battle force in the galaxy.”

Ginyu grunted, “Is that right? I bet you can’t even do a proper pose!”

Zarbon delivered a silent prayer to whatever god was listening to end this before it was too late. But none heard it, and there was indeed, a pose-off declared by Captain Ginyu.

Sauza called for his men to come to his aid while Ginyu shouted for his men to do the same. A space cleared in the middle as the two groups began to pose for judgment. It was quite the spectacle for many people who have not had the delight to witness Ginyu’s poses. They were fantastical, inspiring, and sometimes, downright embarrassing. 

Each of the men in their respective groups began to sound-off their names:

Recoome!

Burter!

Jeice!

Guldo!

And, Captain Ginyu!

An uncomfortable applause was heard scattered among the crowd of warriors from all stretches of the empire. 

Next came Cooler’s Armored Squadron, which was comprised only of three men, therefore received the higher applause because it ended faster. It was clear who the winner was but Ginyu would have none of it.

“I demand a rematch! Just us leaders!” But before the two alien men could come to an agreement, the main door to the throne room opened with Lord Freeza entering in his floating transport vehicle. 

A hushed tone came across the room and the soldiers quickly fell in line, bowing before him as he hovered towards the front. Zarbon noted the time was short, and the ceremony was to begin...but where was Lord Cooler?

Unbeknownst to the Head Commander, Cooler was always fashionably late to events and didn’t care to arrive until after the coronation was done before showing face. This event was beneath him and he wasn’t told by his father to arrive punctually. 

Thunderous trumpets sounded off as the spectacle began. It was Ryoko’s time to shine at long last. 

\----

With the coronation complete, Queen Ryoko and her younger brother Prince Vegeta walked the throne room floors to make the rounds to thank those who came.

Ryoko wore a stunning ebony gown that highlighted her silver-white hair that reached her waist, atop it was the Cold Empire armor with the royal insignia. Vegeta also sported the traditional Cold Empire armor with the Saiyan royal insignia and red cape. 

Vegeta was mostly annoyed with the event and sought ways to leave his sister’s side at any opportunity he could find. 

Ryoko held her own with many of the elite members of the Cold Empire. She graciously volunteered to watch Captain Ginyu attempt his ‘Dance of Joy’ for her coronation but felt an arm wrap around her waist to whisk her away.

“Oh, commander Zarbon, there you are!” the young queen was relieved to discover the man who rescued her.

“You can thank me later for the rescue from Ginyu’s dance,” the green-blue commander smiled. 

“Yes, it is quite something to have a dance performed for you like that,” she answered clumsily. They walked to a corner of the room and spoke of the day’s events.

“It must be overwhelming for you to take on such a responsibility at a young age.” Zarbon was prying while trying to be supportive through the guise of charm. Freeza wanted to know the young queen’s intentions and if the Saiyans were plotting a rebellion of some kind. 

Ryoko sighed, “It has been hard at times, but I can’t just surrender to my emotions, I have to remain strong at least for my brother’s sake. Also, I’ll have you know, Head Commander, I’m turning nineteen next week, so I’m not so young anymore.”

Zarbon chuckled, “Nineteen you say? Why, yes, so very wise at that age.”

She knew he was teasing but she couldn’t help to answer dryly, “I’m considered wise because I’ve reached the marriageable age. I must begin the hunt for a husband it seems, or at least that’s what tradition would have me do.”

A waiter passed by at that moment with a tray of small wine glasses, and Zarbon quickly nabbed two glasses and handed one to Ryoko.

“And what do you want, Queen Ryoko?” the commander asked, taking a small sip from his glass. The tone of his voice was soft yet inviting, like you could confide in him anything and he wouldn’t tell a soul...but that was thanks in part to years of practice. Still it was enough to lower the guard of this somewhat naïve Saiyan.

Ryoko’s eyes fell to her drink, thinking of the right response to tell her superior. Her head and her heart were at war, but she couldn’t reveal that much to anyone.

“I’d rather wait for love but that doesn’t seem possible for someone like me,” and with that Ryoko gulped her wine in one swig, resigning her fate to be alone. Zarbon felt sorry for the girl in that moment, she was trapped by circumstance and he could see she had no real desire for power. She just wanted to be loved.

Little did the young queen know, someone was watching her with full intent to make her fall in love with him.


End file.
